


In an Armor of Leather and Love

by whispered_story



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lukas being an awesome boyfriend, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: It's their six-month anniversary. Philip didn't even know that was something they were going to celebrate, but Lukas is going all out.





	In an Armor of Leather and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) for beta'ing the fic ♥

Fingers wiggle under Philip's t-shirt, skating up his side and tickling the sensitive skin. Then the fingers still, the hand curving around his rib cage, warm and big.

Lukas nuzzles their noses together, pressing a soft kiss to Philip's cheek, and Philip can feel his smile. He pictures it. Happy yet soft. More carefree now than a few months ago, despite everything that happened.

"It's midnight," Lukas whispers against his cheek. Another kiss, and the hand shifts lower again, tugs Philip a little closer.

"Mmm," Philip hums. 

He's feeling drowsy. The bed is warm and comfortable, Lukas a familiar presence next to him that eases all the worries and fears, the memories that sneak up on him in the dark. 

"You know what that means?" Lukas asks quietly. He rubs Philip's hip.

Philip makes a small, unhappy noise and turns into Lukas, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He loves the guy – completely, unconditionally – but Lukas always perks up at night. When it's just the two of them in the room and Philip wants to sleep, Lukas suddenly wants to talk. 

Lukas likes to think he's quiet, and everyone else who knows Lukas might agree, but they've never shared a bed with him and had to live with him babbling for what feels like hours on end when Philip is at his sleepiest.

"Means it's Saturday," Philip mumbles, hoping against hope that that will shut Lukas up.

Lukas laughs in return, presses a kiss to the top of Philip's head. "Fine, _that_. But you know what else it means? You know what day it is, right?"

Philip wants to repeat his reply, just to be obnoxious, but he just shrugs and hides a yawn against Lukas's shoulder instead.

"Baby," Lukas says. "It's our six-month anniversary today."

Philip blinks, something heavy settling in his stomach. "Oh," he mumbles.

"Oh my god," Lukas says, his voice louder. Disbelieving. "You didn't even know."

And that's a little unfair. It's not like Philip could have known. They never talked about celebrating their six-month anniversary – Philip didn't even know that was a thing. Nor did he know that they had a fixed anniversary date to begin with. It's not like their relationship went smoothly for the first few months, or even was a real relationship at first anyway. The lines between where they barely talked to each other, fooled around and became something Philip would consider a couple are all pretty blurred.

"Lukas," Philip tries, wincing.

There's a moment of silence. Guilt. The feeling in his gut is definitely guilt now. 

And then Lukas laughs. Philip feels his shoulders shake before he even hears the sound, soft snickers that get louder. 

"Are you laughing?" Philip exclaims and pushes back, slapping Lukas's shoulder. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because you're cute when you worry," Lukas says between laughter and tugs Philip back in, kissing Philip, lips still curved up in a smile.

"So it's not our anniversary?" Philip asks against his mouth, the words muffled.

"Mmm, no," Lukas says, pecking Philip on the lips before resting their foreheads together. "It's definitely our anniversary. I just didn't expect you to know."

"Nice," Philip huffs.

Lukas runs his fingers through Philip's hair, carding it back. "I mean, our timeline is a bit… wacky."

Philip bites back a snort. "You could say that," he agrees and grins. 

"Yeah. I kinda just… picked a date in my head," Lukas says, sounding a bit sheepish now. Insecure. Like that's not possibly the sweetest thing in the world, and Philip feels his heart melt a little. "Sorry. I know that probably sounds weird."

"No." Philip shifts closer and lets his fingers slide up the bare skin of Lukas's arm, both to reassure Lukas and because Philip can never seem to keep his hands off him, cannot not touch him. "I like that. That you have an anniversary date for us. Which day did you pick?"

"Uh, the day I broke up with Rose," Lukas says and then adds hastily, "And that sounds even _weirder_."

"No. That's a good day," Philip says and smiles when Lukas kisses the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Philip assures, and he really means it. Everything that happened before that day, every kiss and every touch and every secret shared, Lukas had still been Rose's boyfriend, not Philip's. It didn't matter that Philip knew better, knew Lukas wasn't really into her, into any girl. Didn't matter that it felt like Lukas was his in ways he wasn't anyone else's. Philip had still been the guy Lukas was cheating on his girlfriend with and Philip, deep down, had always felt horrible about it even though it never made him stay away from Lukas. Never even made him hesitate. 

But it wasn't until Lukas broke things off with Rose that Philip started to think, to hope, that maybe they could have something closer to a real relationship. A secret one, one completely behind closed doors, but one where at least Lukas wasn't dating anyone else. And that had made it feel pretty damn real to him.

And he had good memories of that day. Of being curled up in the hayloft with Lukas, talking softly and kissing, touching. How incredible, how safe it had felt to be in Lukas's arms. It was the first time in his life he'd felt like someone's boyfriend.

The past six months have proven him right about them. They have been better, and a whole lot worse, than what he hoped for that day, but most of all things between them have been real, have been permanent. And he can't believe it's really been six months. It feels like a lifetime has passed since, because too damn much has happened, has changed, and yet like things happened just yesterday at the same time, the wounds still fresh and the memories still overwhelming.

Just thinking about it still makes Philip's throat clog up, and he swallows thickly, clears his throat.

"So. Six months," he says, trying to sound light. "What does that get me? A diamond ring? A car? A yacht?"

"Sure," Lukas mocks. "All of the above."

"Sweet," Philip says and pushes his nose into the crook of Lukas's neck, smiling against his skin. 

"You're impossible," Lukas says, and he sounds so damn fond Philip's heart aches a little.

"No. No, I'm pretty damn possible," he replies and tips his head back again. "I'm here after all, right?"

"Yeah," Lukas hushes and kisses him, gently. 

Philip hums into it, lips curving up into a smile against Lukas's. "So," he murmurs, pulling back an inch. "You got any plans for our anniversary then?"

"Yes. But they're secret, you have to wait until the morning," Lukas says, sounding pleased. "But I think we should start celebrating now, really make the most of it."

"Anniversary sex?" Philip guesses, definitely a little hopeful. His earlier sleepiness has dissipated completely now, replaced by excitement. 

"Anniversary sex," Lukas confirms. "Think you can be quiet enough that we won't wake Gabe and Helen?"

Philip snorts. "You think _you_ can be quiet enough?" he retorts.

+

It turns out neither of them is very quiet, and Philip can only hope Helen and Gabe are already fast asleep. There's a reason why they usually do this when they're alone, or in the barn that Gabe and Helen have pretty much accepted as their space.

It's impossible not to moan and gasp as Lukas sucks kisses onto his shoulder, traces his tongue over the same spots, while he works himself into Philip. The sounds just keep spilling from Philip's mouth as Lukas fills him, sliding in deeper and deeper until he's buried all the way inside of him, stretching him wide and filling him perfectly.

"Lukas," he groans, and then buries his face in the pillow to muffle the noises. Lukas groans in reply, swiveling his hips a little. He's covering Philip, pinning him down into the mattress, his chest plastered to Philip's back.

"You feel so good. So tight," he breathes, words fanning over Philip's cheek, mouth brushing skin. "Baby. Oh god, baby."

"Move," Philip says, shifting under Lukas. 

Lukas nuzzles his neck and nods, grabbing Philip by the sides as he starts rocking his hips. Philip moans again, the feeling of Lukas fucking into him, long and thick, making pleasure shoot up his spine. 

Lukas slides in and out easily, slicked with lube, and he keeps dropping kisses to Philip's shoulder, his neck, and cheek, murmuring sounds of pleasure and words of how good Philip feels, how he loves him into his ear. 

Philip fists his hands into the sheets and arches back against Lukas, meeting his thrusts as best as he can, as Lukas keeps grinding down into him. "Lukas," he keens. "Lukas."

"Yeah. Yeah, like that," Lukas encourages, and their noises get louder, the bed squeaking under them.

It started out slow, but Philip soon feels pleasure rise, spike, and he writhes more desperately under Lukas, not caring how needy and wanton he must look. He reaches back, grabs at Lukas's hip, clutches at him as if he can drag him in deeper, keep him there forever, and his orgasm washes over him, consumes him, and he cries out as he spills. 

He hears Lukas moan, low and guttural, and then he feels him come too, hot and sticky inside of him. He slumps down onto Philip, pinning him, their bodies sweaty and too hot, pressed together.

"Fuck," Lukas murmurs. "I love you, baby. I love you."

Philip hums, trying to shift under Lukas. He's breathless, mind buzzing with pleasure. "Love you, too," he murmurs, as Lukas drops a series of kisses against his neck.

+

"Where you going?" Philip slurs, barely awake, when he feels the mattress shift as Lukas gets up. He squints at Lukas, his vision blurry with sleep.

"Go back to sleep," Lukas says, his tone hushed, one knee still on the bed.

Philip blinks and yawns. "What time is it?" he asks. "Are you getting up already?"

"I got surprise plans for today, remember?" Lukas reminds him, a small smile playing on his lips, and for a moment, he just looks down at Philip.

"'kay. I'm getting up," Philip says and starts to sit up. Lukas gently pushes him back down though, shaking his head with a laugh.

"No. You go back to sleep. Stay here, okay?" 

Philip rolls his lower lip between his teeth, tugging at the flesh, and shrugs. "Yeah, okay," he agrees and goes lax again. He reaches for Lukas, tugging at his arm. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Don't I at least get a good morning kiss?"

Lukas leans down and gives Philip a kiss, one hand curving around his jaw. "Now sleep," he murmurs. "Be good, okay? No sneaking downstairs after me."

"Promise," Philip says with a small grin. He snuggles down into the pillows and tugs the comforter up over him as Lukas gets up. He watches him pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a warm feeling spreading through his stomach. Lukas still looks rumpled, hair a mess, but Philip can't remember if Lukas ever looked more gorgeous. Tall and lean and beautiful. In the morning, when he's still sleepy, there's something so soft about him that Philip just wants to drag him back into bed and hold him forever.

He dozes a little while he waits for Lukas to return. When he doesn't come back quickly, Philip guesses maybe he's getting breakfast in bed, and he smiles at the thought. 

It's quiet other than the chirping of a few birds outside and the occasional noise coming from downstairs. Philip guesses Helen and Gabe are already awake, too, puttering around. He wonders – if he's right and Lukas is making breakfast for them – if they're helping him, or if maybe they're watching him and teasing him. Probably the latter. 

Philip chuckles quietly at the thought. Especially Helen likes to tease Lukas, and he makes it so easy for her, blushing and getting flustered. Sometimes, Philip waits a little longer than necessary before he tries to step in and save Lukas, because it's so amusing to watch.

He stretches, feeling relaxed and happy. When he finally hears the familiar patter of Lukas's footsteps, Philip's smile gets wider.

Lukas is balancing a tray as he enters; on it are two steaming mugs and a plate with way too many muffins for just two people.

"Where'd you get those?" Philip asks. He sits up and helps Lukas put the tray down on the bed securely.

"I made them," Lukas says, with a proud little smile. 

"You?"

"What? You don't trust me to bake muffins? It's not that complicated, Philip," Lukas says. He slides back into bed next to him, sitting back against the headboard. "And Rose might have helped."

Philip laughs. "Of course she did," he says and leans in, kissing Lukas's cheek before leaning against his side.

"I did all the work. She just gave instructions – she mostly had to stop me from putting more sugar into the batter," Lukas says and grins. "But come on, more sugar. How could that be a bad thing?"

Philip grabs one of the muffins and sniffs at it, before taking a bite. It's blueberry – his favorite, and he wonders if he ever mentioned it and Lukas remembered. "Just the right amount of sugar," he judges.

"You like them?"

"Best muffin I ever had," Philip says. And it really is. He's had some pretty great ones in New York, but Lukas's is actually pretty good, and the fact that he made them for Philip makes them better than all the others. 

Lukas looks pleased and grabs a muffin for himself. Snuggled close together, they both finish two muffins and drink the coffee Lukas made. 

"I got a present for you, too," Lukas says when Philip puts his empty mug down.

"Lukas," Philip says a little reproachfully. "I don't need a present. And you're making me look like a bad boyfriend – I didn't even know it was our anniversary and you got me a gift!"

"You're the best boyfriend," Lukas replies. He leans in and kisses Philip, short and soft. "And I didn't even spend any money on it or anything. It's not a big deal."

Philip sighs, but doesn't put up an argument as Lukas gets out of bed. He grabs a gift bag from Philip's closet, where he must have hidden it the day before. It's pretty sizable, and Philip raises his eyebrows at Lukas.

"I swear, I didn't spend any money," Lukas repeats. He hands Philip the bag, looking a little nervous as he gets onto the bed again. "You might not even like it."

Philip gives him a small smile and then peers into the bag. He sees black leather and he pulls the item out, already knowing what it is. 

"You said you didn't spend any money," he says, looking at the jacket in his hands. The leather is soft, smooth.

"I didn't," Lukas insists.

"What did you do? Steal it?" Philip asks, joking, but he doesn't see how Lukas could have gotten the jacket for him without paying any money for it.

Lukas gives him a small, sheepish grin. "No. I didn't," he says. "I, uh, it was mine. I bought it, like, a year ago, but I only wore it a couple of times. It looked pretty stupid."

Philip quirks his eyebrows up.

"Not that the jacket itself looks stupid," Lukas hastily corrects himself. "On me, it looked stupid. Rose said it made me look like a douche, like I was trying too hard. It just wasn't _me_. But on you it'd look great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lukas says, his smile softening. "I thought you'd like it. Since your old jacket… well, you know."

Philip smoothes his thumb over the fabric and nods. "Thanks, Lukas," he murmurs. "Are you sure? That you don't wanna keep it? And your dad… god, Lukas, this was probably really expensive. I'm sure your dad wouldn't like it if you just gave it to me."

Lukas knocks their shoulders together. "Nah, I bought it myself, so it's mine to give away. I doubt he even knows I ever had it," he says. "And it's not like I was wearing it. At least this way someone is getting some use out of it."

"Are you really sure?" Philip prods. But his eyes keep straying to the jacket. It looks beautiful. His old one, it meant a lot to him. He only met his grandfather a handful of times, barely remembers him at all, but wearing something that used to belong to him made him feel connected. Like he had roots, had a family that went beyond just him and his mother.

This jacket might be newer, might not carry the same history his old one did. But it was Lukas's, even if he only wore it a few times. 

"I'm really sure," Lukas says. "You like it, right?"

Philip gives Lukas a small smile. "I love it," he says. He leans in, kisses Lukas. "Thank you. Lukas – thank you."

+

Helen ducks into the room a little while later, telling them she and Gabe are heading out to go grocery shopping. They're both dressed by now, sitting on top of the comforter instead of under.

"You guys need anything?" Helen asks.

Philip shakes his head. "What's for dinner?" he asks.

Helen raises an eyebrow, meeting Lukas's eyes.

"We're not gonna be here for dinner tonight," Lukas says.

"We're not?"

"No," Lukas says with a small grin. "We're going out. On a date."

"We are, huh?" Philip says, mirroring Lukas's grin. Lukas hums.

"So, anything else?" Helen asks.

"We're good," Philip says. "Thanks, Helen."

Helen smiles at him, giving them a small wave. Philip waits until Helen has closed the door behind her, before he turns to Lukas. "So. A date."

He tries to sound casual, not to stress the word "date" too much and make it sound as grave, as important, as it feels to him.

"Yeah," Lukas says. Philip ducks his head and smiles to himself. 

They've never officially been on a date. They've gone out for dinner and ice cream, gone to see movies together – but they've never called those times 'dates'. They hang out all the time, whenever they're not at school or need to do chores, anyway, and going out together never felt any different than any of the other stuff they do together. Philip has never thought they needed to label hanging out together. 

But now that Lukas has used the word, it seems special, makes Philip's stomach flutter.

"You taking me somewhere special?" he asks, teasing.

"Of course. Only Red Hook's finest for you," Lukas replies, and Philip laughs.

"Pizza?" he guesses.

"You fucking love pizza," Lukas replies and Philip leans into him.

"You know me too damn well, Waldenbeck," he says. He nuzzles Lukas's jaw, feels the muscles twitch under his touch, and kisses the same spot softly. "So. Any plans until dinner?"

"Well, I thought you could pick what we do, actually," Lukas says. He twines his fingers through Philip's, resting their joined hands on his lap and rubbing his thumb over Philip's index finger. "We can go somewhere to take photos. I can carry your bag or something. Or we could hit the art gallery in Red Hook – not that I knew there was one until a few days ago and it's probably crappy, but we could give it a try?"

Philip rolls his lower lip between his teeth, chewing on it. "Another time," he decides.

"Okay." Lukas smiles, raising his eyebrows, obviously waiting for Philip to pick something else.

"Helen and Gabe won't be gone for too long," Philip starts. "Let's just go to the barn. They'll leave us alone there."

Lukas's eyes widen just a little, his smile turning into a grin that's a bit more dirty. "For the entire day?"

"Why not?"

Lukas laughs. "You want to spend the entire day in the barn, doing, you know… well, you know."

Philip smirks. "Sure," he says. "Can't think of a better way to celebrate our anniversary," he says, because he really can't. Cuddled up with Lukas in the barn, doing nothing but having sex and snuggling and talking, is exactly what he wants, what an ideal day would be for him. "We'll take a few more blankets to keep warm."

"Okay," Lukas agrees, and hops off the bed, dragging Philip along with him by the hand.

+

It's cold in the barn, but wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets with Lukas, Philip barely notices. Their clothes are lying in a messy pile next to them, and under the blankets they're both completely naked, bodies pressed together so closely it almost feels like they're one, tangled from head to toe.

Lukas is on top of him, and Philip loves having Lukas's weight on him. It makes him feel like nothing can get to him, like Lukas's tall frame can shield him from anything. And it feels _good_ , Lukas's warm skin sliding against his, their cocks trapped between their bodies as Lukas grinds down against him and Philip can't do anything but writhe and arch up under him. 

"Lukas," he murmurs into their kisses. "Lukas. _God_."

It's like a chant, the way Lukas's name spills from his mouth over and over again whenever they do this. The way Philip seems to forget all other words, because nothing else matters but Lukas in these moments.

He whimpers when Lukas finally finishes opening him up and works himself into Philip with small rolls of his hips, kissing Philip's soft moans and gasps right out of his mouth. 

Fully inside of him, Lukas stops. He rolls his forehead against Philip's, panting harshly, his fingers clumsily skimming over Philip's cheek. "Can I move?" he asks, and Philip's eyes flutter closed as he nods.

The blankets are wrapped around them so tightly, there isn't much room to move. Lukas just slowly rocks into him, over and over, their bodies moving together without ever finding a real rhythm.

Philip still waits for the day when this will stop feeling so special. When having Lukas inside of him won't be so mind-blowing, so thrilling. But each time he's filled with the same feeling of wonder – that he gets to have this, feel this, that Lukas wants this as much as he does. That, for a brief period, they get to be one.

Philip clutches Lukas's shoulders, fingers digging into his sharp shoulder blades, feeling the muscles shift and move under his hands as Lukas fucks him. Each thrust brings a sharp burst of pleasure, draws a quiet, wanton noise from him, and they share sloppy kisses, their breaths mingling between them.

When Philip feels himself getting close to finishing, he worms his hand between them and wraps it around his cock, starting to stroke it. Lukas pushes himself up a little, lifting himself further off Philip, and their cocoon of blankets becomes less tight, letting in cold air that makes Philip shiver and his skin pebble. He moans, jerks himself off a little faster, and blinks up at Lukas. 

Lukas’s head is ducked down, chin to his chest, and he's watching Philip's hand, his eyes dark and cheeks flushed. The roll of his hips is almost lazy, slow.

"You're so fucking hot," he hushes, voice awed and breaking off into a groan. Philip feels himself jerk in his hand, and he clenches around Lukas. Lukas moans, and it only takes one more thrust, Lukas burying himself as deep inside of Philip as possible, and Philip comes with a small cry.

+

Lukas pulls the blankets up higher, until they're completely wrapped up again. They pushed them down earlier, after Lukas fucked him for the second time – third orgasm of the day for both of them – because they felt too hot, sweaty and sticky from all the sex. But they've cooled off now, Philip's skin starting to feel cold, and he cuddles up into Lukas's warmth with a hum.

"I gotta leave soon," Lukas murmurs, carding his fingers through Philip's hair.

Philip tips his head back, and Lukas brushes his mouth against his forehead as he does. "What? Why?"

"Gotta get ready for our date," Lukas says. 

"You could have brought a change of clothes," Philip replies and he tightens his arms around Lukas, not wanting to let him go.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do the whole thing – coming here to get you for dinner, knocking on your door and stuff. You know what I mean."

Philip laughs softly. "That's so cliché," he says.

"Yeah," Lukas agrees, but he doesn't seem unhappy about it. Philip kisses his jawline, nuzzles against it. 

"Okay," he agrees. "I need a shower anyway. I'm… pretty filthy."

"Mmm, yeah," Lukas says and there's no hiding how pleased he sounds. They're both messy, but Philip has Lukas's come and the remains of sticky lube inside of him and smeared over the insides and back of his thighs, and he _knows_ Lukas likes that. 

Philip pinches his side, grinning when Lukas yelps. "You know how hard it'll be to sneak past Helen and Gabe?" he asks.

"We can clean up a little first," Lukas says, and runs a hand down Philip's back, resting it warmly on the curve of Philip's ass.

"Yeah," Philip says, and shifts against Lukas. "Should have brought tissues or something."

Lukas hums and kisses Philip's cheek, first high on top of it, then again lower, before his lips brush against Philip's ear. "Turn onto your stomach, and I'll clean you up, baby," he murmurs.

Philip's breath catches. He feels his face get hot, flushing with a burst of embarrassment and arousal, and his heart stutters in his chest. 

The nod he gives is shaky, his cock already growing hard again before he has even started turning around.

+

Philip is waiting downstairs, when he hears the rumble of Lukas's bike coming up the driveway, getting steadily louder.

Philip has been glancing at the time on his phone every few moments for the past few minutes, Gabe and Helen throwing him bemused glances. He hasn't been nervous exactly – it's not a first date after all, just dinner with his boyfriend – but he's been feeling a little giddy with anticipation since Lukas left a couple of hours ago.

"I'm leaving," he announces and gets up, grabbing his jacket. Lukas's jacket.

"You're not gonna ask Lukas inside so we can tell him to get you home on time and grill him about his intentions?" Helen asks, mock disapproval in her tone. Gabe snorts.

"Funny," Philip mutters. He shrugs his jacket on, tugging it into place. He blushes a little when he looks up to find both Helen and Gabe watching him, and Helen gives him a nod.

"Looks good," she says.

"You boys have fun, okay?" Gabe says.

"Yeah, we will," Philip replies. "Thanks."

"And call us if you need anything," Helen says – the way she always does when Philip and Lukas go out somewhere, and Philip shoots her a warm smile.

"I will. Bye guys," he says and lifts his hand in a small wave before he grabs his wallet and keys, and ducks out of the room. 

Lukas is walking up the porch, his helmet tucked under his arm, when Philip pulls the door open and steps outside.

"Hey," he greets, and Lukas gives him a once-over, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey," he replies. He stops in front of Philip, leaning down to give him a quick peck. "Jacket looks good on you."

"Yeah?" Philip says, and Lukas hums, kisses him again.

" _Really_ good," he says, and Philip smiles. It feels good – right. The bulk of the leather, the way it's a little too big, so that he can really wrap himself up in it if he wanted to. His old one, he wore like armor – something to shield him from the world, make him look tougher than he was, hopefully unapproachable so everyone would leave him alone, so he could blend in, fade into the background.

Lukas's jacket feels more like a soft, familiar blanket – the kind that feels like home. Feels safe.

"Ready to go?" Lukas asks, taking Philip's hand in his as he leads him down the porch.

"Yeah," Philip says, and he is. He squeezes Lukas's hand and smiles.

He's ready to go on their date. And he feels ready to face the world, the people in it… something he hasn't felt in a long, long time.


End file.
